


Unrequited Kiss

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Naruto is Just Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: She kissed him three times, but he never kissed her back..
Relationships: Kawaki & Uchiha Sarada, Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Unrequited Kiss

The first time they kissed, Sarada was angry. They were heading home after their long mission. Kawaki decided to broke the silence and asked:

"have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sarada stopped walking and looked at him with widened eyes. Kawaki was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"I have not!" She quickly denied and looked away, desperately trying to hide her blush.

"I haven't either." He replied casually and kept walking.

When they turned in the corner Kawaki pushed her on the wall. Sarada cried out in surprise.

"what are you doing, Kawaki! You're too close for my liking!" Sarada blushed furiously and tried to push the taller boy away from her personal space but it didn't work. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in slowly. 

Sarada immediately got the idea of what he was going to do so she put her hand on her lips. Kawaki just chuckled and pulled away.

"I was kidding, Uchiha. I'm not going to kiss you, you're not my type." He then walked away without another word. 

Sarada stood there, angrily tapping her foot on the ground.

"Oh so you want to play? two can play this game then." She mumbled and quickly caughed up to him, grabbed his arm, turned him around and smashed her lips on his. He didn't kiss her back so Sarada pulled away. 

They stood there, looking at each other like it was their first time seeing one another. Then Kawaki slowly put his hand on his lips.

"what the hell did I just do?!" Sarada panicked. She mumbled a quick sorry and ran in the opposite direction. She was sure she would never be able to look him in the eyes. Great, just great!

*~*

The second time they kissed, Sarada was jealous. She was going back home from the grocery shopping when she saw Kawaki walking down the street with a girl by his side she didn't know. 

Maybe you will say: so what, probably they were not even walking together, don't be over dramatic bla bla bla~  
That's exactly what Sarada thought first too but as soon as Kawaki noticed her, he put his hand around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. 

Sarada did not want him to think she was jealous so she held her head high and walked past them without a second glance. 

When Kawaki noticed Sarada was not breaking so easily, he stopped and called out to her:

"Hey Sarada. Long time no see." 

Sarada turned around, put on a fake smile on her lips and greeted back.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked while keeping his hands on the girls shoulders.

"I was just going home. what about you?" she asked back and secretly glanced at the unknown girl.

"I was just going on a date with Pieck. Pieck, this is Sarada, my teammate. Sarada, this is Pieck, my girlfriend." He replied and pulled the girl even closer if that was even possible.

Sarada felt pain in her chest. Why, she didn't know, but she still kept smiling.

"I didn't know you had one. Nice to meet you." Sarada just wanted to turn around and run away or be swallowed by earth and disappear. The girl, Pieck, just nodded and smiled.

After a long silence and Kawaki's intense gaze, Sarada scratched her neck nervously and stepped back.

"Alright, have fun...I guess. I'll see you around, kawaki." She waved and continued walking with a heavy heart.

"Ugh I don't have time for stupid things like that!" Sarada scolded herself but jealousy was still eating her away all the way back home.  
____

Later that night Sarada was walking in the park. She wanted to be alone and clean her head but god had other plans for her. 

She saw Kawaki, sitting on one of the benches, alone. Sarada couldn't believe this. About an hour ago, he was going on a date and now he was all alone?

"Hey, why are you alone? Where is Pieck?" Sarada asked as she approached and sat down beside him.

"Hey. She had something to do so we finished earlier than planned." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

After their so called 'kiss', Sarada was avoiding Kawaki at all costs, so she had no idea what was going on in the boy's head these days.

She tried to start a conversation several times but Kawaki didn't seem that interested, so she decided to keep quiet.

"Do you...really love her? I mean Pieck?" Sarada asked after a long silence. She just wanted to know. She needed to know so she wouldn't have false hopes.

Kawaki just looked at her. He was searching for something in her eyes but when he found nothing, he answered:

"I guess...yeah."

"Then I won't be sorry for this." Sarada said and turned to face him.

"Sorry for wha-" Kawaki started but was cut off as Sarada put her lips on his. Did he kiss her back? No. Did he push her away? No.

Sarada pulled away soon, hurt was written in her eyes. 

"Please, don't do this again." Kawaki whispered as he quickly got up and disappeared in the crowd.

*~*

The last time they kissed, Sarada was crying. She was called in Hokage's office and as she was told, it was very urgent.

And she was told right. The 7th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, was pacing back and forth in his office and he didn't even noticed how Sarada went inside. 

"Hokage-sama, is everything alright?" Sarada asked as she approached the older man who had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

"Oh Sarada, thanks god you're here." Naruto sighed and sat down at his desk. He looked through some papers nervously but tossed every one of them away.

"Sarada, Kawaki was supposed to come back from his mission early this morning, but it's already almost noon." Naruto suddenly started as he put the paper down he was holding on the table in front of him and threw his head back.

"Maybe he's on his way. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sarada attempted to calm the older man down when her mind was racing a mile a minute.

Being late wasn't something Kawaki has ever done. He was always on time no matter what and if in this case he was really late...

"No no no" Sarada shook her head and tried not to think about something bad. He was a strong boy, he could handle himself. 

"Sarada, I can't wait any longer. Please go and look for him. I'll give you the details of the mission." Naruto was almost begging her. No wonder, Kawaki was very important to him.  
____

Sarada sighed as she wiped the sweat off from her forehead. She had been walking for couple of hours in the forest where Kawaki was supposed to be. No trace of him, nothing. Worry was eating her, her heart just wouldn't stop beating faster and louder with every step she took. 

"What If he's already back?" She asked herself. What if she was wondering for nothing in this dark forest? 

She was about to turn away and go back home when a thought came to her mind. What if he's hurt? What if he needs help? With that she continued her search.  
____

Sarada almost had a heart attack when she noticed Kawaki leaning on the tree trunk, his head down, his clothes torn and bloody.

"Kawaki!!" Sarada yelled and ran to the boy. She kneeled down in front of him and take his head between her small hands. "Can you hear me?? Are you alright?? Can you stand?? Oh my god!" 

She had no idea what was she supposed to do. He was breathing, but he was still struggling. She was no medical ninja but It'd take several hours to reach the village.

"Think, think, think!!!" She shouted at herself as she laid Kawaki down as gently as possible on the ground.

"Sa...Sarada...is...is that y-you?" Kawaki's husky voice was already telling he was in pain. "I was already thinking I was going to die alone. Low lucky!" 

He tried to laugh but it came out as a groan. Tears welled up in Sarada's eyes.

"You're not dying here! You're not leaving me alone!" She screamed and put her forehead on his own. He was getting colder and colder every second. Was this really the end?

Sarada clenched the place where his heart was. It was also starting to slow down. Was she really this useless? Was she really this worthless that she couldn't even save the man she loved? And she was going to call herself a shinobi after that?

She kept crying. Maybe the tears that were falling on his face would wake him up, make him better. But Kawaki was still refusing to open his eyes. He was laying there, like he was peacefully sleeping. Yes, he was sleeping, it was just...He was never waking up again. 

Suddenly, Sarada realized something. He has never kissed back. He has never responded with a kiss. She knew it would be the same this time too, But she wanted to try. Maybe she watched too much childish shows where prince kisses the sleeping princess and wakes her up but...It was worth a try, right?

"I'm sorry but I'll have to break my promise"

Her lips trembled and her eyes burned as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She looked down at his lifeless face and lips and leaned down slowly.

She kissed him. She kissed like her life depended on this one kiss, like he was the centre of her gravity, like it'd keep her sane.

That last kiss...

As always, Kawaki didn't kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I can't help but write angst. I'm sorry!! I'll try to write the next one with happy ending I promise!


End file.
